


Jet Pack Blues

by kaywritesthings



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywritesthings/pseuds/kaywritesthings
Summary: Luke has to go.Kind of based off "Jet Pack Blues" by Fall Out Boy.





	Jet Pack Blues

You woke up to rustling. You opened your eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the sudden light filling your room. You sat up, to see your husband, Luke, dumping things out of a bag and grabbing clothes from his drawer. You squinted, still tired.

“Luke?” You asked, voice hoarse. “Where are you going?”

He jumped upon noticing you, and stared at you with wide eyes. Goodness, he has the prettiest blue eyes in the galaxy. He was so perfect in every way to you. It was astounding.

“Y/N,” he breathed, staring at you. “I-I’m not…”

“Luke, baby,” you said with a frown. “Where are you going?”

“Y/N…” he repeated. “Ben, he...did something. I have to go.”

“What?” You swung your legs over the side of the bed, looking at him. “What did he do?”

Luke looked down, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and letting those beautiful blue eyes fill with tears. You stood up, making your way to him and cupping his cheek. He leaned into your touch.

“All the Padawans, Y/N...all of them…” he breathed. “He killed them all…”

“Ben?” You asked softly. “Not Ben.”

“Y/N, I couldn’t do anything about it…” He sighed and wiped his eyes, still holding back tears. “I have to go.”

“Go where?” You frowned.

“Away. I can’t stay here. Not after that…”

“Luke, you can’t go. You have...you have a wife,” you said, anger suddenly bubbling up in your chest. “You have me.”

“Y/N, I have to go. I can’t…I have to…”

“I…” You sighed and looked down. “Luke, I want to support you.”

“Then let me go. I’ll be back…” He cupped your cheek.

“Can’t I come with you…?” You asked softly.

“No, darling. It’s...Jedi matters. I could put you in danger,” he explained. You understood, of course. But you couldn’t help but be scared for his well-being. You knew he could handle himself perfectly fine, but you were still afraid. Just because he was powerful didn’t mean he couldn’t be overtaken.

“I love you,” you whispered.

“I love you too,” he replied, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Okay…” You were unsure, as anyone would be, but you knew that you had to trust Luke. You knew that he only wanted the best for you, and the best for everyone. He wouldn’t put you in danger if his life depended on it.

“I’ll be back, I promise. I just don’t know when. I don’t want to leave you, but...I don’t have a choice. I love you,” he said, lifting your chin.

“I love you too…” You murmured.

You watched him finish packing. He looked remarkably sad, but you knew he wouldn’t admit it. Before he left, he kissed you softly.

“Bye…” you breathed.

“I’ll see you soon, my love.”


End file.
